


Cool

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-21
Updated: 2002-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark finds out he's dating Lex. Sap and silliness, not to be taken seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool

## Cool

by Ruby

* * *

Title: Cool   
Author: Ruby   
Author's e-mail: rubysslash@prodigy.net Disclaimer: They're not mine. If they were they'd be having a hell of a lot more fun. Archive: Sure just let me know where.  
Category: humor, first times.  
Pairing: Clark/Lex  
Rating: G   
Spoilers: nope  
Summary: Clark finds out he's dating Lex. Sap and silliness, not to be taken seriously. Author's notes: Feedback. Pretty please. I'll beg if I have to. Oh yeah, it's not beta'ed. I take full responsibility. 

* * *

Clark looked up briefly from his English Lit book when Pete threw himself into the seat across from him. "You got to help me," he begged. "She just won't _stop_." 

"Who?" he asked already reading again. 

"Chloe." 

No way he was going to get in the middle of a Pete/Chloe argument. He came to the Talon to get in a little study time and wait for Lex to pick him up for an afternoon in Metropolis, not to be a referee. "You're on your own." 

"See, that's just wrong. And to think I was going to try to help you out. But not now, no way." 

Clark closed the book. He really didn't want to study anymore anyway. "And why would I need help?" he asked. 

"You'll see," Pete told him with an evil grin. 

He was about to ask Pete, what he meant by that, when Chloe bounced up to the table. "Hey Clark," she said sitting down. "I thought you had plans today." 

"I do. I'm just waiting for Lex." 

Putting away his books Clark completely missed the `I told you so' look Chloe sent Pete or his subsequent eye-roll. "Sooo," she said drawing out the word to get Clark's attention. "What do you think about Lex? Personally, I'm happy for him." 

"Happy for him?" What was she talking about? 

Pete shook his head. "She's been on this all day. I told you Clark, she just won't stop." 

"Stop what? What are you guys talking about? And why are you happy for Lex?" Clark directed the last question at Chloe. 

"Well, because." She said it slowly like Clark should already know this. "He's finally found someone." When Clark still looked confused she elaborated. "He's dating someone Clark. And he's completely in love, anybody can see it." 

"What! He's not... I mean, what makes you say that?" Clark didn't even think Lex was seeing anybody. He hoped not anyway. If he was that meant even less time for Clark. And that was a pretty selfish thought but hell, he was a teenager. He was allowed to be selfish. But Chloe _was_ a reporter so maybe she knew something he didn't. It wasn't likely but he supposed it was possible. 

"Well I'll tell you what, I'll list the things I've seen and you decide for yourself. How's that?" 

"Don't do it man," Pete warned. 

Clark ignored him. "Okay." 

"Fine don't listen to me," he grumbled. 

Chloe leaned forward and grinned in anticipation. This was going to be fun. A little mean but it was for Clark's own good. He needed to know and as oblivious as he was it'd take him years before he figured it out himself. Chloe wasn't that patient so she was just going to speed up the process a bit. 

"I've seen him with someone," she informed Clark. 

"Who? When?" 

"Ah, the journalist in you awakens. I'm so proud." 

"Chloe," he warned. 

"Okay, okay but no interrupting. I tell this my way or not at all." 

"Yeah, all right," Clark agreed reluctantly. "Just get on with it." 

"No problem. Like I was saying," she continued, "I've seen him with someone. And he's like a totally different person. He wasn't the cold and spoiled rich kid or the indifferent billionaire playboy." 

"Lex isn't like that," Clark protested. 

"What did I say about interrupting me?" 

"Fine. But he's not like that." 

"Whatever. So every time I've seen him with the love of his life he actually acts like a regular person. He's nice, kinda funny, he smiles more, I might even go so far as to say he's down right pleasant to be around." 

"That's how he is anyway. It doesn't mean he's in love." 

Pete groaned. "Clark, I'm begging you. Stop while you're ahead." 

Chloe shot Pete a look that clearly said `shut up' before turning back to Clark. "Maybe not but with all the other things, I think it does." 

"What other things?" 

"Like he knows this persons daily schedule inside and out, shows up at their house unannounced, offers the use of his cars without so much as blinking, takes `em to the movies, museum openings, and expensive parties. He buys `em things, both big and little. The little things are especially important because it's got to be love when you start bringing back cheap knick-knacks every time you have to go away on business. And something else is all the PDA's." 

"PDA's?" Clark questioned. 

"Public Displays of Affection," she explained. "It's nothing excessive, mind you. But Lex has a personal space of about a half a mile. He just doesn't like to be close to anyone but this person seems to be the exception. He's always standing or sitting right next to `em, touching a shoulder or elbow, maybe the small of the back. And the _looks_! Oh man, some of the looks he gives could melt steel. I'm telling you Clark, it's love." 

Clark sent a look to Pete who just shrugged. "Okay," he said, "I'll admit that some of those thing could mean love or at least heavy like but I don't see how you could be talking about Lex." 

"Why not?" she asked cocking her head to the side and looking entirely too innocent. 

"Well for one, I don't see where he'd have the time to date someone and fall in love. He's always working." 

"He's going to Metropolis today," she reminded him. 

"Yeah, but that's with me," Clark said not noticing when Pete started to bang his head on the table. 

"Oh. Well didn't he go to that charity dinner last week?" 

"I went with him to that." Clark shook his head. "When did you see this stuff? Cuz he hasn't said anything to me about seeing somebody and I haven't seen him with anybody since Victoria." 

"You sure?" she asked. 

"Yeah. I mean, I'm with him enough. I'm pretty sure I'd notice it if he was doing all the stuff you're saying." 

At the sound of the door Chloe looked over her shoulder to see Lex come in. Time to go for the kill she thought turning back to Clark. "So you're telling me I'm wrong? That he isn't in an entirely too good a mood, doesn't give gifts left and right, doesn't offer his cars, and doesn't go socializing in Metropolis every other weekend?" 

"Well yeah, he does," Clark said a little uncomfortable now. "But only with me." 

Chloe was leaning back in her chair with a `well there you have it' expression on her face, Clark was staring at Chloe like she'd gone mad, and Pete was still banging his head on the table when Lex walked up. None of them acknowledged or even noticed him standing there and Lex had to grin at the oblivious trio. Nothing like teenagers to let you know just how unimportant you are, he thought. 

"Do I even want to know what's going on?" Lex asked. His question seemed to shake them out of their daze because all three heads snapped his way. 

Pete was the first to respond. "No," he said simply. 

Chloe smacked him. "Yeah you do," she told Lex. "Clark will explain it." 

"What! No, no I won't." 

Chloe ignored him. "We were just leaving. You guys have a good time," she said dragging Pete up and out of the Talon. 

Lex sat down and Clark was acutely aware that he chose the chair next to him and not across from him. But before he could think about what that might mean Lex reached into his pocket and produced a little toy truck. And not just any truck but a red and white Ford F250, identical to the real one Lex had bought him. 

"Courtesy of Matchbox," Lex said placing it on the table. 

Picking it up, careful not to crush the tiny thing, Clark examined it from all angles and gave it an experimental roll across the table. "This is great Lex. It's just like the one you gave me." 

Clark's smile was infectious and Lex couldn't help but echo it. "I know, that's why I got it. Since you couldn't keep the real one, I figured this was the next best thing." 

"It is. But..." Clark's smile faded as he remembered what Chloe said about little gifts. Was she right? Was he dating Lex? And why didn't the idea bother him? 

Lex noticed the change in his mood. "Something wrong Clark?" 

"No, just..." 

"This have something to do with whatever I walked in on?" he guessed. 

"Yeah, kinda." 

"So you gonna explain?" 

"Really rather not." 

After watching Clark fidget in his seat for a moment Lex decided to let the boy off the hook. "Fair enough." 

"Thanks," Clark said relieved then went on to explain anyway, at least partially. "It's was just something Chloe said." 

"That upset you?" 

"No, not upset. Just kinda surprised. It wasn't something I'd thought about before or..." 

"Or?" Lex prompted. 

Keeping his eyes trained on the toy in his hands and not the man next to him. Clark tried to decide if he really wanted to have this conversation. Once they did there would be no going back. It wouldn't be something that hummed beneath the surface of their friendship anymore, something that he could deny if he wanted to. But did he even want to deny it anymore? Glancing over to see Lex looking at him with patience and now concern. Clark decided _no_ he didn't. 

"I guess," Clark said slowly wondering how to word it. "I just never _let_ myself think about it." 

Okay now Lex was more than a little intrigued. What the hell was Clark talking about? For someone who couldn't lie or hide an emotion if his life depended on it, he really could be cryptic sometimes. 

"Why didn't you want to think about it? Was it..." Lex broke off. "You know Clark I could probably be more helpful if I knew what it was we were talking about." 

"Probably," Clark agreed. 

"Then tell me," Lex reasoned trying to keep his tone non-threatening. Don't want to spook the distressed teenager, Lex thought. 

_Then tell me_. Lex made it sound so easy. Hell maybe it was, maybe Clark was making this hard when it didn't have to be. What's the worst that could happen? Even if he was wrong, it's not like Lex would run away screaming. He'd laugh and do quite a bit of teasing but that's it. And if Clark was right? Well, even better. 

Coming to a decision Clark turned so he was facing Lex and took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. "Lex, are we dating?" 

If he hadn't been so nervous Clark would have enjoyed watching all the expressions flicker across he friend's face. Shock, fear, hope, sadness, resolve, and finally settling into carefully blank. 

"Is this what you guys were talking about?" 

Clark shook his head. "Just answer the question Lex." 

Answer the question. Right, just answer the question. Well why the hell not? He could do that. Clark already guessed that all the friendly outings weren't just about being friends, so it's not like he has anything to lose. Lex took a deep breath of his own and met Clark's eyes. "Yes." 

Yes? Yes. Okay, so Chloe was right. They were dating. And by all accounts they've been dating... "For how long?" Clark asked. 

Lex didn't let his gaze waver. "Best guess? About four months." 

Four months. They've been dating for four months. Just how did he feel about that? Clark could feel the grin spreading across his face and decided he felt pretty damn good about it. "Cool." 

"Cool? That's it? Just... cool." Lex couldn't believe it. He was prepared for confusion, shock, rejection, and even disgust. But enthusiastic acceptance? Lex had no idea how to handle that. 

"Well what do you want me to say?" Clark asked grin still firmly fixed in place. 

"This isn't about what I want." Lex waved that notion away. "It's about what I expected." 

"Okay then, what did you expect?" 

"Well at the very least I thought you'd be upset that your best friend, your male best friend, had been dating you without your knowledge. I figured there might be a possibility that you'd be disgusted by the whole guy/guy thing and just walk away. But I've never known you to be a bigot so I was thinking you'd go for the easy `I'm sorry I just don't feel that way about you' speech. At best you'd be semi open to the idea but I'd have to help you work through the whole sexual identity crisis thing. But I didn't, absolutely _did not_ , expect you to just grin and say _cool_." 

Jeez, and Clark thought he made things hard for himself. He didn't have anything on Lex. "Sorry to disappoint you but that's pretty much all your going to get reaction wise. I mean, I feel a little stupid that Chloe had to point it out to me but other than that... nothing. You're right I'm not a bigot. I'm far from disgusted and I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel that way about you. And I'm not going to freak out about the guy thing. Yeah it's kind of a new development but since it only seems to be directed toward you I'm not going to go tearing myself up because of it. My friends obviously already know so I don't have to worry about that. Mom will be okay with it. Dad won't be, but that's because it's you, not because it's a guy." 

Clark shrugged not knowing what else to say. But maybe he didn't have to say anything else because Lex was nodding like he just figured everything out. "Okay. All that makes sense. You won't agonize over anything and I won't overanalyze anything and we'll... date. But just for my own safety, do you think you can hold off on telling your parents?" he asked hopefully. 

"Sure." Clark wasn't really looking forward to that conversation, so he was willing to put it off for as long as he could. 

"Okay then," Lex said grinning. "Cool." 


End file.
